The Price of Power and Pride
by ZarahJade
Summary: Sasuke went to Orochimaru in search of power. He became the snake's plaything instead. His treatment might be less rough if he would just give up his pride, but it is the only thing he has left. After three years of abuse, he still holds onto his Uchiha pride. Rapefic, slave, Orosasu, rated M for very good reason!


**AN: **_Okay my pretties. You asked for it to come here, I obliged. Yes I changed the title, since I never officially named it. I don't know what got into me with this story, but I like it. Definitely not for the faint of heart or the kiddies. Read, review, and enjoy!_

**NOTE:**_ I did NOT steal this from Concavecrowns on archive of our own, I am the friend they posted it for. This is my original work that I was ashamed of and am finally getting the courage to post it here. _

The Price of Power and Pride

Orochimaru smirked against the flushed skin of the boy beneath him. Lightly, he spread kisses over the rapidly heating flesh, occasionally sucking and nipping, causing the raven to struggle against his bonds. When the slimy snake roughly grabbed his flaccid member he tried to scream, but the scream came out muffled due to the leather muzzle covering the majority of his face and holding his head up, forcing him to look into the eyes of his tormentor.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. You still haven't learned? You know screaming only gets you punished," Orochimaru hissed. He pulled the chain on Sasuke's collar harshly, forcing the boy up and bending his stretched arms at an odd angle. The boy whimpered from the pain but three years of this had taught him to hold his tongue. Orochimaru pulled Sasuke as high as he could without breaking his arms and secured the chain tightly on a hook above the bed, forcing his slave to remain in the painful position. "Ready boy?" The snake-sannin barely paused before he lifted Sasuke's hips off the bed and slammed his filthy dry cock into him.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he screamed with all his might when he felt his flesh tear. Orochimaru's cock only grew harder at hearing the scream and feeling his dick slick with blood. He hammered into the torn hole relentlessly, ignoring the Uchiha's cries and pleas to stop. The delicious heat surrounding him felt like it was going to swallow him whole. "Mnng… 'uke…you fucking slut…you're just begging for me to fuck you harder…your hole is still so tight and just wants to swallow my cock." The Uchiha choked and tried to scream again but couldn't make his voice work. The jerking from Sasuke's coughing sent the Sannin over the edge. He grabbed the boy's hips roughly and pounded all the way into him and kept pushing until he thought the Uchiha's ass would swallow his balls too. He heard a loud snap and felt Sasuke jerk. A silent scream wracked the raven's body as his arm dislocated and his body tensed. Orochimaru moaned as the boy's walls clenched around his cock. He gave one last small thrust and came roughly into the cavern.

After the fog cleared from the sannin's mind, he pulled roughly out of the abused boy, causing him to whimper. "Slut…you just need your goddamn hole to be filled all the time, don't you?" Sasuke tried to shake his head no but couldn't because of the muzzle. Orochimaru unchained him and he fell to the bed with a gasp. "You never learn, whore. Thought by now you'd follow the 'slaves should be silent' rule." Orochimaru smirked, he loved it when Sasuke gave him a reason to punish him.

The snake carefully lifted Sasuke off the bed and brought him to the other side of the room where he chained his arms securely to his ankles around a large pillar. "Oh Sasuke, you look so hot all tied up just for master. Don't worry, I'm going to fill that slutty hole of yours." Orochimaru exited Sasuke's sight for a few blissful moments. The young nin could feel Orochimaru's cum dripping out of his asshole and onto the floor. He couldn't even think, all he could do was let the tears stream down his face and feel the throbbing pain from seemingly everywhere.

When Orochimaru returned he was carrying a small bag. He wandered over to his slave and sensually stroked his hair. Frowning, he leaned down close to the raven's ass and promptly gave it a sharp smack, causing blood and cum to squirt out of the abused hole. "Fucking whore! You're letting my cum leak out of your filthy ass. Ungrateful bitch." Orochimaru reached into the bag and grabbed a medium sized butt plug with a fucking plastic dog tail attached. "We can't let any more go to waste, can we? I got some new toys for us, pet. See? Now everyone will be able to see you as the dog you are, S'ke." He grinned evilly as he harshly shoved the toy into the boy's ass and positioned it so the hard plastic tail dug into the floor and would make this next part much more fun. "If I unmuzzle you, will you be a good boy and not bite master again?" Sasuke nodded, he just wanted the damn thing off!

Orochimaru undid the muzzle and collar. Sasuke barely had time to relish the feel of freedom before a new pink collar was locked around his neck with a chain that Orochimaru promptly attached to the cock ring that was bending Sasuke's dick at a painful upward angle. The boy tried to pull away and moaned at the jerk on his cock.

Orochimaru's dick jumped to life at hearing Sasuke's moan. He wanted to toy with his pet a little longer but he couldn't deny himself being in that hot whore's mouth any longer. "Suck my cock, pet. No teeth." Sasuke closed his lips tightly and clenched his jaw as Orochimaru rubbed and slapped his still bloody cock on Sasuke's face. "Tsk, tsk. Not going to cooperate pet? Fine." Orochimaru reached into his bag and grabbed a pink gag with a black metal "O" and many straps. He grabbed Sasuke's jaw and forced his mouth open, sliding the ring behind his teeth and forcing his mouth to stay open. Orochimaru secured the straps to the collar and pulled hard on the one in the back, forcing Sasuke's head further back, nearly painfully.

Sasuke choked. His head was too far back and the collar was pushing on his throat, constricting his breathing. Without warning Orochimaru slammed his dirty cock into his mouth, blocking his airway and making him gag. Sasuke realized with horror that only half the bastard's cock was in the mouth and throat. Orochimaru pulled all the way out and smirked at the fear in Sasuke's eyes. "Your mouth is so hot, pet, and the way your throat tries to pull me in… Well, who am I to deny my slave what he wants?" the snake sneered as he slammed his dick fully into Sasuke's mouth and throat, gagging him. The sannin did this repeatedly, making Sasuke's eyes water and his head swim. Suddenly Orochimaru stopped thrusting, cock deep in his slut's mouth and shuddered as he came. "Swallow, whore," he gasped.

Sasuke shook as he felt his master's seed slide down his sore throat, but couldn't force himself to swallow. When Orochimaru pulled out of the slave's mouth, the boy coughed and the seed spilled down his chin from his forcefully held open cavern.

Orochimaru scowled and slapped his slave sharply across the face. "Bad dog. You will follow my orders, bitch," he hissed, pushing Sasuke further down so his knees popped and the toy in his ass dug further in, earning a whimper and a muffled, "Pwease Oroshimaru-shama. 'm shorry! I'w be goot… Pwease!"

The snake smirked at Sasuke's plea. He roughly shoved his half hard cock back into the boy's mouth, roughly fisting his hair and forcing his face flat against his pale belly. Sasuke couldn't breathe again. "If you won't drink my cum, boy, I'll make you drink my piss!" the rapist growled angrily. Sasuke had only a second to process the statement as he was once again slammed down onto the toy in his ass and felt something warm and liquid run into his mouth and throat. His eyes widened and he began to struggle but Orochimaru had him pressed against him so hard the boy couldn't move an inch. "Drink boy. You fucking filthy dog. Or fucking drown in your master's piss," the dominant man spat. Tears streaming from his eyes, Sasuke began to swallow the liquid. He would NOT die by drowning from Orochimaru's piss in his mouth.

When Orochimaru was finished, he untied Sasuke from the pillar, making him fall with his full weight onto the toy. "Get on all fours, boy." Sasuke did as he was told unsteadily. His whole body was shaking violently. Orochimaru slipped a leather contraption around Sasuke's midsection, quickly securing it painfully tightly around the butt plug. He moved and circled the toy until it hit a sensitive bundle of nerves, making the slave cry out. Not moving the toy, he secured the last strap, pressing the device harder onto the boy's prostate.

"Crawl, boy," Orochimaru commanded. This was new. Sasuke moved one leg and one arm forward to do as he was told and felt a jerk on his cock and the toy rubbed against his prostate. It was all too much. "Now, boy!"

"Orochimaru-sama…p…mng…ple…please…" He couldn't help himself. Without hesitation, Orochimaru pulled another gag out of the bag, this one looked like a dog bone, and promptly shoved it in Sasuke's mouth. He roughly grabbed a chain and hooked it to the collar. Roughly the man pulled the chain until it choked the boy and he was forced to crawl forward to allow air into his lungs. This motion was repeated until Sasuke's limbs gave out and he fell to a quivering heap on the floor.

"Good dog. You did well today, boy." Orochimaru smirked as he picked the boy up and brought him back to the bed. Sasuke didn't have any strength left in him to protest as his master secured the silver chain to the headboard and propped him on his knees and elbows.

The snake sannin slowly secured the straps around Sasuke's middle to chains hanging from the ceiling, forcing his ass high in the air. The boy whimpered as he undid the strap securing the tail and carefully pulled the plug out.

"One last time tonight, pet. Then it's all over for today," he hissed as he slammed into the tight heat with no warning. Sasuke bit down hard on the gag, he swore he felt his jaw crack. Tears flowed form onyx eyes and small whimpers escaped with each of the snake's thrusts. He could feel his flesh tearing and there was a strong jerk on his hard member from the chain attached to his collar with every movement. After what seemed like an eternity, Orochimaru finally buried himself as far into the boy as he could and came violently. He knew he would leave marks on his Pet but he didn't care.

Sasuke cried out when Orochimaru slammed the foul butt plug into his already semen filled ass. He instantly regretted it when he saw the look on his master's face. "Tsk, tsk. And here you were doing so well. Now you have to be punished again," Orochimaru said, slithering to Sasuke's mouth. In one strong movement he ripped the gag from between clenched teeth and forced his semi-hard dick into the abused mouth.

"Suck," he hissed. When he got no response he yanked on ebony locks, earning a yelp from the teen. "Now, boy," he said smacking the boy's bleeding ass. Sasuke bit down firmly, one last act of rebellion, causing Orochimaru to jerk his cock away from the boy's mouth with a howl.

"That's it, you fucking whore!" he snarled. Quickly he grabbed the last trick from his bag of horrors. A full face muzzle with what looked like a spiked dildo where the mouth was. Pinning the boy, he forced the torture device into his head. Orochimaru gave the boy's ass another harsh slap and when he yelped, pulled the muzzle as tight as it would go, forcing the spiked device partially down Sasuke's throat, gagging him. He quickly secured the muzzle with locks.

Satisfied with his work, he leaned down close to Sasuke's ear and sneered, "What a pitiful sight you are, Uchiha. You can't see, you can't speak…hell, you can't even stand. Where's your pride now, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke simply remained still. He was right. He was just a dog. Just Orochimaru's filthy whore. He was Uchiha Sasuke…and he was just Orochimaru's plaything. He had a tail in his ass, a muzzle that only had two small holes to breathe from, and a dildo deep throating him painfully. He was blinded and forced to crawl on all fours wherever his master led him. He was Uchiha Sasuke, and tonight, he was sleeping tied up in a cage without hope.


End file.
